FallenBrooke Logan
by frandrescherrules
Summary: Hi! This is my first FF. It is a songfic about Brooke Logan.


Title: Fallen-Brooke Logan

Author: Frandrescherrules

Fandom: _Bold and The Beautiful _

Rating: G/PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Brooke Logan lol or Bold and the Beautiful. Please do not sue, just a fanfiction writer.

A/N: Hi, I've been wanting to write a ff for a long time, but didn't have the courage to upload it :P So, here is my first one, a songfic. It is Brooke reflecting on her life. The song is Fallen by Sarah Mclachlan. This is going along with the current storyline, that Brooke had sex with Thomas on the Island.

Reviews are always welcome!

_Heaven bent to take my hand__  
><em>_And lead me through the fire__  
><em>_Be the long awaited answer__  
><em>_To a long and painful fight_

Brooke sat on her bed, reflecting on her life. She thought about the first time she laid eyes on her now husband, Ridge Forrester. It was love at first sight...They were destined to be together.

She reached for her wedding picture on the nightstand, she longed to be close to Ridge, like she had then. They had been so happy and thought this time they would stay together forever.

_Truth be told I've tried my best__  
><em>_But somewhere along the way__  
><em>_I got caught up in all there was to offer__  
><em>_And the cost was so much more than I could bear_

Stephanie had been right all along...She was "the girl from the valley" and she'd just make one mistake after another. She thought about all the things she had done to people. She had slept with Ridge's father and brother and now Ridge's own son, her stepson! What kind of monster would do that, she thought? She had done the same things to her daughters, Bridget and Hope...She wanted to be better, she really did, but she needed Ridge.

_. __  
><em>_Though I've tried, I've fallen__  
><em>_I have sunk so low__  
><em>_I've messed up better__  
><em>_I should know__  
><em>_So don't come 'round here__  
><em>_And tell me I told you so_

She started to cry. How many men had she been with? How many failed marriages?...She began to shake thinking about how that horrible man, Andy, who had raped her. Maybe that was all her fault too?

_We all begin with good intent__  
><em>_Love was raw and young__  
><em>_We believed that we could change ourselves__  
><em>_The past can be undone__  
><em>_But we carry on our backs the burden time always reveals__  
><em>_In the lonely light of morning__  
><em>_In the wound that would not heal__  
><em>_It's the bitter taste of losing everything, I've held so dear_

She truly missed her friendship with Stephanie, they had finally resolved many of their issues and formed a friendship, but of course she ruined that...She disappointed all the people she held dear.

_I've fallen__  
><em>_I have sunk so low__  
><em>_I've messed up better__  
><em>_I should know__  
><em>_So don't come 'round here__  
><em>_And tell me I told you so_

_Heaven bent to take my hand__  
><em>_I have nowhere left to turn__  
><em>_I've lost to those I thought were friends__  
><em>_To everyone I know_

_Oh, they turned their heads embarrassed__  
><em>_Pretend that they don't see__  
><em>_But it's one missed step, you'll slip before you know it__  
><em>_And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed_

Ridge walked in their bedroom, and he wiped Brooke's tears and told her he would always love his Logan, but she had caused too much pain. He held her in his arms for a few minutes. She held him tight and felt safe until he stood up and slid the ring off his finger. She froze, this was really coming to an end. She thought their love was strong enough to survive anything, but she had been wrong. Ridge kissed her one time, and walked out the door.

_Though I've tried, I've fallen__  
><em>_I have sunk so low__  
><em>_I've messed up better__  
><em>_I should know__  
><em>_So don't come 'round here__  
><em>_And tell me I told you so, no_

_I've messed up better__  
><em>_I should know__  
><em>_But don't come 'round here__  
><em>_And tell me I told you so_


End file.
